


A Lesson to be Learned

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Kidnapping, M/M, Vibrators, non-con, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: After a tiff at the camp, Ignis walks off on his own. Unfortunately for him, an interested party notices, and decides to use the opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1

"Turn the rod towards the fish!" Ignis yelled to the prince. The line snapped, and with it, Noctis' patience. He growled, frustrated.

"Ignis! I was fine! I would have had it if you wouldn't have kept yelling at me!"

"My apologies, Noct."

The prince made another frustrated noise.

"Ignis. Why can't you let me fish for five minutes! Damnit!" With a flourish, the rod was gone, and the prince turned to look at his friend, and guardian. Ignis rarely saw him actually look this upset. 

"N-Noct, calm down buddy, we have more line, it's not a big--" Prompto tried to assuage the tension, but Noct was beyond being calmed. 

"It's not about the damn fish, Prompto! It's Iggy! He can't even let me enjoy my hobby! Damnit! This is the one time I get to unwind, and even that he has to control!"

Gladiolus moved to stand on the side of the tiff. He wanted to be close enough to pull Noctis away. 

Ignis took a deep breath, and pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"I shall leave you be then, your highness." Gladiolus furrowed his brow at Ignis. It was dusk already, being alone at night wasn't wise. Ignis turned with a curt bow, and walked away from the three. Prompto held out a fresh line to the prince, all the while watching Ignis walk away. 

 

Gladiolus caught up with Ignis half way between the fishing pier, and the camp. He stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Iggy, are you-"

"I'm fine, Gladio." He turned with a sigh, to face the taller man. Gladiolus wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man's frame. Ignis rested his head on him, if only for a moment's comfort. "I'm just going to walk to forage for some herbs, give the prince time for his tantrum to wear off. Do you think he's right? Am I too overbearing on him?"

"Hell no." He placed both of his hands on Ignis shoulders, pushed him back gently, then moved a hand to tip Ignis' face up by his chin. "He needs us, now more than ever. Please be careful, Iggy." He placed a kiss onto Ignis' forehead. "I need you to come back safe, I can't deal with these kids alone." 

Ignis had to chuckle at that. "Best get back to them before Noctis hooks Prompto instead, then." 

Gladio left with a smile, and quick wave.

 

Ignis knew there was supposed to be garlic bulbs close to the camp. It was growing darker, and he tapped the light on his belt on to light his way. He walked close to a rocky outcropping, checking the ground for the telltale sprouts. Rocks fell behind him, and he turned, startled. 

"Who's there?!" He saw no one, furrowed a brow at his own action, and turned back.

To be met by the Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. 

"Well well, what have we here, but the prince's butler, out on his own..."

"Ardyn!" Ignis growled out the name, dripping with vitriol. 

Ardyn chuckled, as Ignis hopped back a step to get distance between them. And directly into an MT. The chest cavity of the magitek trooper opened, to reveal a heavy metal claw, which grabbed Ignis around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. Ignis tried in vain to loose the claw. 

Ardyn closed the gap between them, and smirked at his captive. "Now. No need to struggle. I don't intend to harm you, rather, just show our little would-be King a lesson. Shall we?"

The din of a magitek ship descended upon them. The bay opened, and the magitek trooped lifted the claw enough remove Ignis' feet from the ground. Ignis kicked furiously at the trooper, as it followed the Chancellor onto the ship.


	2. In A Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good part. So sorry, Iggy. (NOT.)

Gladiolus took off running as soon as he heard the magitek ship's descent. His heart felt like it was in his throat. The two younger men ran after him, all having the same concern in mind, Ignis being out there alone. By the time they made it, the ship was already airborne, and Ignis no where to be seen. 

"No, no, no, please no, IGNIS!!!" Noct was frantic, screaming. He looked around the area, panicked. "Please Ignis, please be okay, IGNIS!" 

Prompto kept quiet, but helped him search. A wide envelope on the ground caught his eye. Gladiolus watched the ship's path, hoping to be able to track it. It flew low. Must not be going far, he thought. 

Prompto scooped up the envelope. "Hey, Noct!" Prompto held the envelope out to the prince, who ran over and snatched it. It had his name, in intricate calligraphy. He ripped the envelope open, and out dropped a letter, a hotel key, and another item. His heart sank. Ignis' glasses. He swallowed hard, and unfolded the letter to read. 

_Dear Prince,  
You'd best hurry to the hotel in Longwythe. I think you'll find your dear advisor to be in quite a bind. All my love. Ardyn. _

Noct wanted to vomit. Gladiolus walked over, snatched the letter from Noct's hand, and glanced over it. He crushed it in his hand. 

"T-this is my fault, if I hadn't yelled at him if I hadn't"

"Shut up." Gladio growled. "Shut up, Noct. We can sit here, and blame each other, or we could go and fucking save him." Gladiolus didn't have the patience to hold Noct's hand through this. He was blaming himself just as much for letting Ignis go off alone. They made their way back to camp, and Noct made sure to pick up Ignis' glasses case, and tuck them safely away in his shorts pocket. 

Gladiolus sat in the drivers seat of the Regalia, pushed the seat all the way back to accommodate his legs. Prompto sat behind him, next to Noct. He didn't want to leave Noct by himself right now. Prompto put a hand on Noct's shoulder, trying to comfort him, only to be surprised by Noct turning, and hugging him tight. Noct released him just as fast, but Prompto kept a hand on top of the prince's hand, as Gladio pushed the Regalia as fast as she could go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis' eyes opened slowly, accompanied by a groan. When had he blacked out? He tried to remember, and was only met with a dull throbbing pain. His shoulders ached. He tried to move his arms, and couldn't. He tried to move his legs, and couldn't. He tried to keep his focus. He looked around. He was definitively in a hotel room, he could tell that despite the dark. He was seated in a chair. He was naked. Why was he naked? How had he gotten here...he heard a chuckle, and the click of a dim lamp from behind him. 

"Welcome back, dear advisor. You managed to break free on the way here, and I had to...momentarily rob you of your consciousness."

"Ardyn!" Ignis growled at his captor. Ardyn put a finger to Ignis' lips. 

"Shh, shh. I'm sure your little prince will be here to save you shortly, so we don't have much time." Ignis noticed a faint golden glow in Ardyn's eyes, he couldn't be sure without his glasses. "Please be quiet, lest I have to see how delicious you look with something in your mouth."

Ardyn wandered out of Ignis view, and returned, standing to his side. He picked up a small, wired remote control from the floor next to Ignis. Ignis couldn't see clearly enough to where the wire led, though it seemed like it went under him. He pulled out a small roll of medical tape, and taped the remote around Ignis' thigh. 

"What are you playing at, release me at once!"

Ardyn tsk'd. "I asked you to be quiet, Ignis."

Ignis' breath hitched in his throat. He loathed the sound of his name on the man's lips. Ardyn pulled two cloths from his pocket, quietly balled one up, and forced it into Ignis' mouth. Ignis rattled the chair, trying to struggle away, all the while trying to tell Ardyn off through the gag. His captor knotted the second cloth around his head, to prevent him from spitting out his makeshift gag. 

Ardyn stepped in front of Ignis to admire his handiwork. He was quite proud of the gift he had prepared for the prince. Ignis had his hands tied behind his back, a rope around him keeping his torso bound to the chair, and his legs tied individually to the legs of the chair. 

"Two more touches, I believe, to keep you entertained before your boys get here. I said I wouldn't hurt you, and I'm a man of my word. I didn't say I wouldn't have a little fun with you..."

Ignis squinted, furious at Ardyn, and tried to struggle. To no avail.

Ardyn leaned over, reached into his pocket, and produced a silver ring. 

"Do you know what this is, Ignis?" He reached down, and took Ignis' cock in hand. Ignis struggled even more furiously. Ardyn slipped the ring over the head of his cock, and thumbed the remote control tape to Ignis' thigh. Ignis let out a muffled cry, as he realized what the remote was attached to. 

"While you were out, I took the liberty of slipping a little present up there. Just a small vibrator, nestled up inside of you. To keep you entertained." Ardyn leaned by Ignis' ear, as he stood up. He whispered, "I hope you like it..." And licked the rim of Ignis' ear before pulling away. 

Ignis was already hard. He breathed forcefully through his nose, and tugged at his bindings. 

"That ring should keep you from ruining your fun. My parting gift, however." Ardyn turned away, and picked up a wand vibrator from the bed. He nestled it at the base of Ignis' cock, and taped it tight to his thigh. Ignis bit down on his gag. He refused to beg the man for mercy. Ardyn turned the wand on low, smiling wide as Ignis threw his head back and cried out. 

Ignis panted through the gag, and squirmed. Ardyn leaned over, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I hope our prince enjoys finding you like this. Ta-ta, lovely advisor." 

Ardyn exited the room, and Ignis let out a quiet whimper. He prayed Gladio would find him soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio had barely parked the car before Noctis took off running into the hotel. 215. 215. That was the number on the key. He tore up the steps. And down the hall, Gladiolus and Prompto close behind. Gladiolus had to pull Noct away from the door. 

"It's probably a trap, let me go first Noct."

"No! I need to make sure he's okay!" 

Gladio snatched the key from the prince's hand and forcefully moved him. 

"Prompto, keep him there. Until I make sure the coast is clear." 

He placed his ear to the door, the key in the lock. He turned the knob, and opened the door just enough to catch a peak at Ignis' state. He quickly closed the door. 

"Is he in there?! I-is he safe?"

Gladio cleared his throat. "Ignis is fine. Go get a room."

"No, I want to see him!"

"Noctis. Ignis wouldn't want you to see him like this. Just...go get a room for us."

Prompto tugged Noct away to get a room for the four of them. Gladio let himself into the room, closed and latched the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be another chapter with Gladio taking care of Iggy. :)


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio comes to Iggy's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed here, so I'm using smut to warm me up.

The room was dimly lit, by only a lamp in the back of the room, but Gladiolus saw all he had to. 

Ignis sat, skin glistening in the dim light, coated with a thin sheen of sweat. His chest heaved, quiet, pathetic whimpers muffled by his gag. He looked as if he barely had the strength to struggle anymore. 

Gladio made it to him in three quick steps, and the look Ignis gave him burned a hole in his heart. The man who barely broke face, looked up at his companion with wet, lusty eyes, recently fallen tears still marring his face. 

_I'll fucking kill him._

Gladio tugged the gag free from Ignis' mouth, discarding the cloth Ardyn had crudely shoved in there. 

_I'll fucking tear him limb from limb._

"Gladio..." Ignis' voice was weak, ripping Gladio from his murderous thoughts. 

"Iggy, I've got you, I'm here now." Gladio wiped the tears away with his thumb, and Ignis nuzzles into the calloused hand. 

"P...please..." 

"Tell me what you want, Ignis..."

They were the words he had said so many times before to Gladio, but he was relieved his release would come from his trusted friend, and not his captor. 

"I want to come..."

Gladio undid the tape from around the wand vibrator, and took it in hand. He turned the setting up, and paused.

"You sure? I could untie you first."

"Please! I...I'm going to scream..."

Gladio tugged the cloth still tied around Ignis' head back into his mouth. Makeshift at most, and wouldn't deafen much, but it was better than nothing. 

Gladio reached down, carefully removing the ring from Ignis' painfully swollen looking cock. Ignis let out a pathetic noise. He reached down, and thumbed up the setting on the remote for the vibrator still inside of him, and hugged Ignis head to his chest as he set the head of the wand vibrator to Ignis.

Ignis tugged at his bindings, letting out a violent, pained scream into Gladio's chest as he came. Gladio grimaced, and stroked the back of Ignis' head, trying to comfort him through his release. As soon as he came, he removed the wand vibrator, and threw it across the room. He thumbed off the remote control, and undid the tape binding it to Ignis' thigh. 

While he was down there, he removed the bindings from Ignis' ankles, and worked his way up, removing the bindings from around his wrists, and chest, and finally the gag. 

Ignis immediately wrapped his arms around Gladio, who scooped him out of the chair. 

"Shhh."

Ignis felt his voice waver before he could get words out, and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Gladio. For...rescuing me." 

Gladio smiled, despite the guilt he still felt for letting this happen. He carried Ignis over to the bed, and sat him down. "Can I do anything for you?"

"...is there a bath?" 

"I'll check. Sit tight." He leaned over, planting a protective kiss on Ignis' forehead. 

 

Gladio went to the bathroom, and found a surprisingly large tub. He shuddered to think what Ardyn would have used it for. He turned the tap, drawing hot water, and poking his head out to check on Ignis.

Who was, of course, already up and searching for his things. 

"Ignis, would you rest for five god damned minutes? You were kidnapped."

"I can't find my glasses...clothes, phone, shoes, that bastard set everything here, nicely folded, except my specs."

"Noct has 'em. They're fine." Gladio supposed he was just looking for a comfort. Or he was already just back to himself. He walked over, and gestured to the bathroom. "Bath's ready."

His phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket. Prompto had texted him the number of their room, which he must not have felt the notification for. There were also four texts from Noct asking when he could see Ignis. 

"Do you want me to go get your glasses? Noct and Prompto got a room, I can go-"

"No!" Ignis interjected, then winced at his own response. "No, I...stay with me, please." 

_Iggy's gonna take a bath and rest. Will catch up later. Try to sleep._ Had better respond to them before Noct comes in here like gangbusters. 

"As long as you need." Gladio led Ignis to the bath. He turned, and clutched Gladio's shirt. 

"Will you...?" He jerked his head toward the bath, and Gladio nodded. He discarded his clothes, and got in first, motioning for Ignis to get in after him.   
He hissed. The warm water irritated the fresh rope burns across his body. Gladio hugged him close, cupped water in his hand, and let it fall over Ignis' head. Ignis let his head fall back onto Gladio's chest, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gladio grabbed the bar of soap, and carefully lathered it up in his hand, and took Ignis' wrist in his hand. He rubbed the soft suds into the red burn marks, massaging the skin, and leaning over to plant another kiss on Ignis' head. He placed the wrist back in the water, and wrapped his arms protectively around Ignis. 

"I'm so sorry I let you go out alone..." The guilt fell out of his mouth, but went unheard. Ignis had dozed off on his chest, breathing peacefully. He buried his face into the man's wet hair, hoping the water hid the guilty, angry tears Gladio let fall.


End file.
